Quiescent Point
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Ada waktu sayang, saat di mana hujan berhenti menurunkan rinainya, waktu di mana ia akan membawa kepedihan bersama aromanya, dan menuntun kita ke sini; poin terdamai kita. Gale/Madge. Rnr?


**Quiescent Point**

**© Beatrixmalf**

**.**

**.**

**Hunger Games Trilogy © Suzanne Collins**

**Saya tak pernah mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **Settings Catching Fire, ketika Victory Tour.

—_Ada waktu, sayang, di mana kita bisa merasakan **titik tertenang** dari hidup ini—_

-o0o-

Madge Undersee menatap refleksi yang tertakhta di atas cermin.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang lembut dan bernetra _sapphire _balas menatapnya, ada kemuraman yang membayangi matanya. Nampak berharmonisasi dengan latar belakang bayangannya—_kamarnya_ yang tak diterangi cahaya apapun.

Gadis itu menghela napas, kemudian mengarahkan atensinya ke luar birai jendela. Mengamati fenomena alam yang tengah melanda; mengingatkan orang-orang bahwa alam masih menjalankan perannya, dan roda kehidupan masih berputar.

Rinai hujan tengah turun. Membasahi Distrik 12, berharap dapat membawa ketegangan dan kepedihan, bersamaan dengan menguapnya aroma tanah lembab. Fenomena hujan mungkin dianggap sebagai gejala alam yang biasa bagi distrik lainnya—namun di sini, di Distrik 12, segelintir orang beranggapan bahwa hujan adalah suatu anugerah.

Namun, Madge menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Hujan seharusnya membawa keceriaan walau hanya sesaat, dan setidaknya, biasanya ia akan mendengar sayup-sayup tawa para bocah di bawah rinainya. Atau kecipak langkah para ayah tatkala membuka sumur mereka lebar-lebar.

Tapi hanya hening yang terdengar.

Lalu sejurus kemudian ia ingat. Saat ini sedang Quarter Quell, dan tak seorang pun berhasrat untuk menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya sambil ber-euphoria di bawah hujan.

Gadis itu berjingkat, mengintip ke dalam ruang kerja Ayahnya. Dan seperti biasa, putri Walikota Undersee akan mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Ayahnya belum pulang dari Capitol, namun televisi masih menyala.

Madge terkesiap ketika suatu gambar menerpa indra penglihatannya. Televisi tengah menampilkan _seru_nya Quarter Quell, dan gadis itu menonton pada saat yang tidak tepat. Katniss tengah berlari dari sekumpulan monyet buas, dengan seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Finnick Odair, Peeta, dan seorang nenek tua.

Madge menyiagakan netranya untuk sejenak, namun dalam beberapa menit gadis itu telah kembali menutupnya—tak mau melihat. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Sambil terseok, ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah gantungan baju. Mengambil mantel kulit hitam yang tidak mencolok, dan tas perburuannya. Sudah cukup kepenatan yang ia rasakan hari ini, dan Madge membutuhkan Hutan.

Namun sebelumnya, ia harus memastikan bahwa Ibunya baik-baik saja. Menaiki tangga menuju tingkat dua, Madge telah membawa teh hangat yang telah dicampurkan dengan _morphling_ dan obat-obatan herbal lain, lalu menaruhnya di nakas samping ranjang. Ia tahu Ibunya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu, Madge kembali meluncur turun, dan untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam hari ini—ia menghela napas. Diiringi birai pintu yang mengayun terbuka, sang putri walikota telah menceburkan diri ke rinai yang menari.

.

.

Ada seseorang yang pernah berkata, bahwa hutan adalah tempat yang tepat untuk merelaksasikan segala kepenatan, memberikan penghiburan dan menghilangkan kemuraman. Seseorang itu berkata bahwa pepohonan lah yang menyerap duka mereka; serangga hutan lah yang menyanyikan simfoni penghiburan; hijau dedaunan lah yang mencerahkan otak kita.

(Ironisnya, seseorang itu jugalah yang kini tengah bernaung dalam hutan di Quell.)

Dan mungkin itu memang benar. Madge dapat merasakan sesak di dadanya berkurang tatkala ia menghirup udara hutan yang segar. Ia tidak memperdulikan mantelnya yang sudah setengah basah, dan gaun hitam di balik mantel yang sudah tak beraturan.

Madge harus mengucapkan beribu terimakasih untuk Katniss. Gadis itu lah yang memperkenalkan semua ini kepada_nya_. Walaupun Madge tidak benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti Katniss—memburu dan menyatu dengan alam—tapi Madge menyadari, kehadiran hutan itu sendiri merupakan suatu harta berharga untuknya.

"Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini," suara itu memecah kesunyian, bersamaan dengan Madge yang baru saja akan menyentuh kupu-kupu di sesemakan.

Madge menoleh cepat; dan asam lambungnya terasa naik ke tenggorokan ketika atensi Gale Hawthorne menghunjamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Undersee?"

Pipi Madge memerah karena ketahuan, dan sebagian besar merasa gusar entah karena alasan apa. Sebagian dari dirinya tahu Gale sering beraktivitas di sekitar sini, namun ia benar-benar tak pernah memperhitungkan bahwa pemuda itu akan memergokinya.

Ia menyangka pemuda itu takkan terlalu memperdulikan pion Capitol yang mungkin—hanya kebetulan saja—berada di sini. "Bukan urusanmu, Hawthorne," tukas Madge ketus. Terlalu ketus.

Gale mengeluarkan seringai yang mencemooh. "Bukan. Memang bukan. Aku hanya penasaran mengapa putri sang walikota mau merendahkan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke tempat ini."

Madge seketika merasa kemarahannya menguap, dan keletihan mengisi hatinya. Orang-orang selalu menghakiminya hanya karena ia adalah anak _Sang Walikota_. "Hutan terbuka bagi mereka yang mencari ketenangan," jawabnya, dan ia cukup bangga ketika menemukan nada tak gentar dalam kalimatnya.

Alis Gale terangkat. "Dan jenis kepenatan apa yang _mungkin_ kau dapat, _lady_? Capitol tak cukup membelikan gaun cantik untukmu tahun ini?"

"Tolong, diamlah, Hawthorne," Madge menjaga agar nadanya terkontrol. Ia mencabuti ceri liar untuk meredam amarahnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku cukup mengetahui bahwa kau berkecukupan—"

"Dan kecukupan tidak menjanjikan kehidupan tanpa kepenatan," Madge menjawab dingin. "Kau dan aku—sama, Hawthorne. Kita sama-sama terperangkap dalam ketidakberdayaan. Dan jangan bersikap seakan akulah yang salah di sini."

Gadis itu berbalik, menapaki tanah hutan dengan gusar. Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin menjadi seperti Gale—bahkan Katniss—yang bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak selalu dibayangi prasangka, walaupun mereka hidup dalam ketidakcukupan.

Madge mungkin tidak menyadari Gale telah hilang atau mengikutinya, namun saat ia kembali berjalan, tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Gale Hawthorne.

"Apa yang kau—" Madge terkesiap. "Kau tadi _ada_ di belakangku, kan?"

"Hutan hanya untuk pemburu, pengembara, dan penjahat," Gale tidak menjawab, malah berkata tajam. "Bukan untuk gadis dengan gaun cantik. Kau lihat sendiri, Undersee, aku bisa menguntitmu dan bahkan berdiri di depanmu, tapi kau tidak sadar."

Madge membungkam mulutnya, menahan dirinya, dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun tangannya terbelenggu tangan lain yang mencengkramnya. "Lepaskan tanganku, kau idiot."

Gale menarik tangan Madge, tidak kuat dan tidak lembut. "Kau mau suatu tempat untuk melarikan diri dari kepenatan? Ayo, kutunjukkan suatu tempat."

_Itu _jelas bukan merupakan suatu undangan sukarela—namun Gale tetap menarik tangan kurus gadis itu dengan langkah-langkah lebar yang cepat. Bahkan pemuda itu tak memberi kesempatan bagi Madge untuk melawan.

Namun yang membuat gadis itu merasa lebih tolol lagi… mengapa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang saat merasakan cengkraman pemuda itu?

.

.

Gale membawanya ke padang rumput kecil yang terletak di atas bukit kecil, yang berhadapan langsung dengan padang rumput yang membatasi Distrik 12 ke distrik-distrik lainnya.

Madge menghela napas. Tempat ini tak bisa dikatakan tempat yang indah, namun ilalang yang menari-nari dan dedaunan yang menaungi pinggir padang rumput itu terasa mendamaikan.

"Selamat datang di Suaka Penghiburan," Gale berkata datar, melepaskan cengkramannya pada Madge, dan duduk menggelesor di rumput. "Sebenarnya gadis Capitol dilarang untuk menjejakkan kaki ke sini, tapi kau kan pengecualian."

"Aku. Bukan. Gadis. Capitol," bantah Madge sinis. Ia ikut duduk, walau menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu, mencari zona nyamannya sendiri.

"Hm, lalu kau gadis apa, kalau begitu?"

"Gadis biasa, yang kebetulan saja lahir dari rahim Sang Istri Walikota," jawab Madge. Matanya terpejam. "Kurasa kau tidak dapat memilih lahir dari siapa dan menjadi apa, kan, Hawthorne."

Untuk kali ini, Gale tidak menjawab. Maka Madge memanfaatkan momen itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Madge bersyukur ia adalah _dirinya_, dan bukan Katniss.

Kemungkinan besar Katniss tengah bertarung melawan Tributes lain, dan Madge juga bersyukur untuk tidak terjebak dalam posisi Katniss—

Terjebak dalam cintanya di antara dua pemuda. Gale dan Peeta.

Tentu saja Madge tahu, walau mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi tentang hal-hal privasi seperti ini. Dan Madge juga tahu… intensitas cinta Katniss untuk Peeta lebih besar.

Maka ia turut merasa iba kepada Gale, yang mungkin tengah terombang-ambing dalam dilemma Katniss, dan agak sedikit berharap.

"Katniss baik-baik saja," Madge tiba-tiba mengumumkan, melirik Gale dari sudut matanya. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ia tidak mengalami luka apapun."

Gale mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, jadi kau menonton acara itu? Menyalakan televisi seperti masyarakat distrik lainnya?"

Madge berusaha bersabar. "Tidak, Gale Hawthorne. Aku menghancurkan televisiku sendiri 5 tahun yang lalu, dan aku melihat Katniss dalam TV Ayahku."

"TV Ayahmu?" Gale menyeringai, tertarik. "Kau menyelinap ke ruang kerja Ayahmu?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Kau tidak selugu seperti kelihatannya," komentar Gale.

"Memang tidak."

"Dan aku belum pernah mendengar anak dari Walikota dari distrik-distrik lain pergi ke Hutan, sambil membawa senjata berburu."

"Memang belum."

"Hmmm. Aku mulai merasa yakin kau bisa menjadi temanku," tandas Gale, dan Madge merasakan desir hangat di dadanya.

Padahal pemuda itu hanya mengucap teman, bukan kekasih.

"Terima kasih," jawab Madge, mendengus.

Sunyi lagi, dan Madge merubah posisi duduknya menjadi setengah berbaring. Tak terduga, ilalang ini terasa lembut.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku," Gale bersuara, dan Madge terkejut saat menangkap nada malu dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak menonton televisi lagi."

"Aku tahu," suara Madge refleks melembut.

"Dan terima kasih _morphin_ yang kau berikan untukku kemarin dulu," kini pemuda itu yang memejamkan mata.

Bulu mata Madge bergetar tersingkap, menampilkan iris birunya yang terkejut. "Kau tahu aku yang—"

Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Gale menyeringai. "Aku memiliki insting berburu yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku, Undersee. Bahkan dalam kesadaran yang sedikit, aku mengetahui ada gadis gila yang mengantarkan obat tanpa mantel—di bawah terjangan salju."

Dan saat itu kelopak mata Gale terbuka, dan mereka—untuk sekali ini—bertatapan tanpa adanya pandangan permusuhan.

Madge lah yang mengalihkan pandangan, merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Sama-sama."

.

.

Madge mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, menyadari bahwa ia sempat terhanyut dalam mimpi ketika menikmati kedamaian di sini.

Jam berapa ini?

_( Dan yang paling penting,_ _apa Gale masih di sini?)_

"Sudah lewat satu jam," suara itu memecah kesadaran Madge yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, dan ketika Madge memalingkan wajahnya, ia mendapati pemuda kekar itu tengah menatapnya. "Kau tidur nyenyak sekali."

Madge tidak suka pemuda yang diam-diam dikaguminya memergokinya berada dalam titik terlemah—saat ia tidur—dan ia juga tidak menyukai nada iba yang ada dalam suara Gale.

"Oh, tidak," Madge bergumam panik ketika melihat senja sudah menyemburati cakrawala biru di depan matanya. "Pasti perhitunganmu salah."

"Perhitunganku tidak pernah salah," Gale mendengus. "Memang terkadang langit terlihat lebih sore daripada biasanya, lagipula—ini kan habis hujan."

Madge menghela napas. "Aku harus pulang."

Gadis itu berdiri dengan linglung, membersihkan ilalang dari ekor gaunnya, dan menyampirkan tas selempang di bahunya. Setelah itu ia melihat Gale mengawasinya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak.

Gale menyeringai. "Lebih baik kau membuka mantelmu, Undersee. Apabila ada Penjaga Perdamaian yang memergokimu memakai mantel, ia pasti bertanya darimana _kau_ pergi."

"Hah?" Madge mendesis. "Tapi gaun ini terlalu mencolok."

Dan bukan itu juga. Dengan tololnya Madge memakai gaunnya yang tidak memiliki lengan, dan ia—entah mengapa malu untuk mengekspos tubuhnya di depan pemuda ini.

"Sebentar lagi gelap," kata Gale acuh. Ia turut bangun, dan secara serentak, mereka berdua mulai melangkah perlahan—tetap berjauhan, sambil menapaki jalan menuju hutan. "Lagipula mereka menganggap lazim anak walikota yang memakai gaun mencolok."

Madge menghela napas—kegiatan favoritnya hari ini—dan sambil merutuk agar ia tak kelihatan bodoh atau gugup, gadis itu membuka risleting mantelnya, lalu dengan cepat mengikat helai-helai _blonde_nya menjadi ikatan _ponytail_ agar tak terlalu kontras.

Gale meliriknya. Tatapan pemuda itu turun dari rambut Madge ke dadanya, dan Madge refleks menyilangkan lengan ke depan dadanya.

"Kau memakai _itu_."

"_Itu_ apa?"

Gale mengarahkan telunjuknya serah dengan dada Madge. "Kalung _Mockingjay_."

Jeda beberapa detik.

Madge menjawab singkat. "Ini bentuk kesetiaanku terhadap Katniss."

"Dan mengapa bentuknya aneh begitu?"

Gadis itu mendesah. "Ini terbuat dari Kristal, Tuan Hawthorne. Distorsinya membuat bentuknya terasa aneh karena ia membiaskan warna-warna. Dan ini memiliki makna."

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Makna bahwa aku melakukan pemberontakan secara terselubung," Madge berkata lebih lirih. Gale memelankan laju berjalannya, dan menoleh dengan mimik terpana.

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?" gerutunya.

Mereka berjalan lagi, dan pepohonan yang semakin rapat memaksa Gale dan Madge berjalan saling berdekatan, dan jarak mereka hanya berselang semeter sekarang.

"Tidak," akhirnya Gale berkata sesudah jeda. "Namun aku terkejut, kau benar-benar tidak selugu kelihatannya."

Mereka berhenti. Pagar pembatas telah terbentang di depan mata, dan diam-diam, Madge merasakan kekosongan mulai melandanya lagi.

Dan entah mengapa, kekosongan itu bertambah seiring pikirannya yang mencerna, momen-momen bersama Sang Sulung Hawthorne akan berlalu sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan ke sini lagi."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena aku telah melihatmu dua kali di Hutan kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi," Gale menatapnya dalam, dan jantung Madge serasa berhenti.

Pemuda itu melihat semua aktivitas pribadinya!

"Dasar penguntit," Madge berkata tajam, namun ada nada geli dalam suaranya. "Ya. Dan aku berharap _kau_ tidak secara kebetulan tengah berseliweran di hutan ini lagi, besok."

Gale tersenyum miring. "Sayangnya, hutan ini bukan bagian dari teritorialmu, _Princess_."

Madge memutar bola matanya, dan setelah memastikan pagar itu tidak dialiri listrik, gadis itu menyelinap tangkas—keahlian lain yang diajarkan Katniss kepadanya.

Gale masih menatapnya. Pemuda itu kelihatan bingung ingin berkata apa. Di lain sisi, Madge juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia mulai berbalik untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Jangan sampai Penjaga Perdamaian menangkapmu, Madge."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kepada pemuda di belakang pagar. Benarkah ia baru saja berbicara?

Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir Madge. "Sampai jumpa esok, Gale."

.

—_Dan oh, ada waktu, sayang_

_Waktu di mana kita dapat melewatkan kulminasi penderitaan_

_Yang oh, anehnya penuh dengan ketenangan_

_Berdua, berdua di sini_

_Menikmati momen yang terlengkapi—_

.

**Fin.**

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh**_

Phail dengan ironisnya =)) entah mengapa, saya jadi cinta banget sama Gale/Madge, melebihi kecintaan saya terhadarp Everlark or Finnie or Clato gaaah ;_;

Mereka benar-benar manis. Andaikata Madge gak ke-bomb, saya rasa Collins bakal masangin mereka berdua as a cute couple.

So what do ya think? It's a little bit cliché, or ordinary?

Keterlaluan ga kalo saya mau buat multichap Gale/Madge? 8D *dibuang*

**Let me know what you guys think in review **

**Akoira numoz bysantia,**

_Bea._

_**(2090 without headnote and footnote)**_


End file.
